


It's not always like this

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the dialogue prompt: "It's not always like this"





	It's not always like this

Cas held Dean close, their feverish skin cooling in the chill of Dean’s room as they caught their breath. The bedsheets and one pant leg were still tangled around his ankles, but Dean’s thigh was resting on his, so he didn’t want to move.

“It’s not always like this,” Dean said softly, rolling his head off Cas’ shoulder to look up at him.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, shifting so he could meet Dean’s gaze.

“I mean sex, with me. It’s not always like this. Like, you know, rushed,” he said, lowering his eyes.

Cas frowned. “It didn’t feel that way, although now that you mention it, it was over pretty quickly.”

“Well, jeez, tell me how you really feel.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “Just because it was over quickly did not mean it wasn’t enjoyable.”

“Yeah, but I wanted our first time to be… I don’t know, better or more special or something,” Dean mumbled.

“Dean,” Cas said, lifting Dean’s chin with a finger until their eyes met, “it was special, because it was with you. Every time with you will be special.”

“You big sap,” Dean said, grinning. “So there’s gonna be more of this happening?”

“I hope so,” Cas said with a grin of his own. “I would like to find out what sex is usually like with you.”

“Well, in that case, can angel mojo be used to, you know…”

“Shorten the refractory period?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Let’s give it a try and find out,” Cas said, rolling over to kiss Dean.


End file.
